


Odin's Revenge

by cynatnite



Series: You Belong To Me [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Another party and another, Baby Shower, Bifrost experimint gone awry, Black Widow-Better Homes and Gardens guru, Clint Barton Angst, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Clint and Loki come to terms, Clint twerks, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frosthawk - Freeform, Frumpy Clint, Happy Ending, Kara's great timing, Loki Angst, Loki cooks, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha's secret planning, Odin embarrasses Loki and Thor, Odin has a girlfriend, Overprotective Loki, Pinterest Loki, Shower Sex, Snarky Tony Stark, We've got bilgesnipes!, What happened to Clint's heats?, mention of Barney Barton - Freeform, sweet diabetic inducing fluff, team dinner, tequila talk, weird food combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin is determined to have his revenge, well not revenge really, but it is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the year since the battle for Asgard, a new normal settled on the Avengers at Stark Tower. While they missed Clint terribly, who was happily living with Loki, and when the need for the superheroes arose, they continued the fight against evil, mounted rescues whenever called upon and put on a smile for the public. They all were comfortable at home and strived for normalcy whenever possible.

Today was no different. In the commons, the team gathered for lunch talking over past missions, upcoming training events and who would lead the next group of children for a tour of Stark Tower. None of them expected to see the Bifrost deliver not just Clint, but also Loki, king of Asgard.

Smiled filled their faces at seeing them, but something was noticeably different about Clint. It wasn’t until he stepped in and when he turned to say something to Loki, the room froze. The glass in Natasha’s hand dropped to the floor with a crash.

Clint Barton, who was still listed as an Avenger, SHIELD agent and all around badass spy and assassin, had a very prominent bulge on his abdomen.

He lifted his arms up in disbelief. “I know, right?”

“Are you...?” Natasha was having trouble finding her voice.

“Yeah,” Clint said. He stalked to the kitchen where everyone followed and he opened the freezer.

“I don’t understand,” Bruce finally said. He looked at Loki. “I thought you two were incompatible for…this.”

No one seemed to want to say the word. That is until Thor spoke.

“You are with child!” Thor bellowed. “I am to be an uncle!”

Loki took a deep breath. “Apparently, since our father abdicated, he has far too much time on his hands. What we believed were holidays were in fact was his searching for the means to gain a grandchild. He discovered a sorceress on Vanaheim who supplied the rare ingredients.”

Clint found Natasha’s gourmet chocolate ice cream and put several scoops in a bowl. “The old man invited me out for a drink. Me, thinking that well he’s damn near a father-in-law, went. I drank, got drunk and a few months later after puking my guts out for a week went to the healers. They dropped the bomb.”

“That explains the neck up transmissions,” Tony said.

Clint opened the fridge and after shoving aside the ketchup, he found what he was looking for. Much to Natasha’s shock, he took a large scoop of pickle relish and covered the ice cream.

With a side look at Loki, Clint said, “You just had to get him the tequila, didn’t you?”

“I had thought to seduce you upon your return,” Loki said back. “How could I possibly know of my father’s intent?”

“Tequila?” Steve asked.

“Apparently, it somehow possesses the ability to remove Clint’s clothes,” Loki explained. “I was curious as to its power.”

“You should see what it does to him,” Clint stated to the room referring to Loki.

“Jarvis, record everything. Do tell, Barton,” Tony said with a grin.

Clint just ignored Tony. “Guys, I know I should have told you a lot sooner.”

Everyone watched in morbid fascination as Clint took a spoonful of the food, put it in his mouth and groaned at the taste.

“This is amazing!” Clint said a mouthful of chocolate ice cream mixed with relish. “You have got to try this.”

“Clint is determined to have this child here,” Loki explained. “I could not dissuade him since I believe our healers are more than qualified to see to the matter.”

Bruce scratched his head. “Well, they probably are. I can do an exam although OBGYN isn’t exactly my field.”

“That would be acceptable, Dr. Banner,” Loki said.

When Natasha got the bowl from Clint’s hands, he reached over with the spoon and managed another bite as Loki pulled him from the kitchen. When he heard Tony’s snicker, Clint stopped.

“What?”

“Never knew a hawk could waddle.”

“Stark!”

Loki continued to guide a huffy Clint out of the room.

~*~

Clint was stretched out on the exam table with his head propped and Loki was hovering close as Bruce used the ultrasound device. An image finally appeared of what looked to be a head with a body, arms and legs. Loki and Clint leaned in closer.

“It doesn’t appear to resemble an infant,” Loki observed.

Bruce pointed at the screen. “There’s the head, arms and you can even see fingers. In another three weeks, you’ll have an addition to the family.”

When it moved, Loki’s eyes widened. “Did you detect the movement, Clint?”

“Not much.”

“Do you know want to know the sex?” Bruce asked.

“No,” Clint said.

“Yes,” Loki countered.

“No.

“Yes.”

“No,” Clint said more forcefully.

Loki sighed. “No, I suppose not.”

Bruce put the equipment away and went back to Clint.

“By all accounts you have a normal pregnancy, Clint. Nothing out of the ordinary unless you count…” Bruce decided not to finish the sentence.

“Doctor,” Loki said. “I have observed unusual behaviors which concerns me greatly.”

“Loki,” Clint pleaded. “Not again.”

“I will have answers,” Loki insisted. “Doctor, there has been a distinct change of eating habits. He consumes the oddest combinations and insists upon its delicious taste much to everyone’s dismay.”

“Well, that’s actually pretty normal for a pregnant human.”

“His moods as well,” Loki continued. “One moment he is fine and the next angry. A few days ago, he was crying from watching his favored sport.”

“You get football on Asgard?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, but it was the greatest touchdown throw ever,” Clint swore. “It was art in motion. You should’ve seen it.”

“That’s normal, too,” Bruce told Loki.

Loki folded his arms. “Clint has not had a heat since this began, Dr. Banner. That cannot normal.”

“You might be right, but it may not be all that surprising for your people, Loki. It could be the body’s way of protecting the – uh – parent and infant until birth.”

Clint looked at Loki. “See. I told you everything is fine.”

“Perhaps. We shall see.”

“Clint, are you sure about having the baby here on Earth?”

“Absolutely,” Clint stated without hesitation. He sat up on the gurney. “It’s just that I’m missing one tiny thing.”

Clint put his thumb and forefinger together forming a small circle.

“Oh,” Bruce said with a nod. “A C-section would definitely be called for.”

“What is this C-section?” Loki inquired.

“A surgical procedure. It’s very common here and safe for both parent and baby. How would your healers have done it?”

“We have a device to transport the infant from the mother’s womb,” Loki plainly stated.

“No fucking way. I want to have it here.”

“I suppose I could arrange something with SHIELD,” Bruce offered.

“No!” Clint and Loki said in unison.

“Doc, I don’t want SHIELD to get wind of this.”

“I agree,” Loki said. “Otherwise, I will have to insist we return to Asgard at once.”

“A hospital? I might be able to swing isolating a wing.”

“Why not here?” Clint asked.

Bruce was floored by the suggestion. “At Stark Tower?”  

“You’ve got one of the best labs in the world right here.” Clint insisted.

“Clint, I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“Of course not. Midgard medicine is entirely too primitive,” Loki announced.

“Hey,” Bruce said. “I resent that.”

“No offense, Doctor. I seek for what is in the best interest of Clint and this child.”

Clint looked into Bruce’s eyes with his own pleading ones, eyebrows crinkled up and begging on his face.

“Please, Bruce. You can do this. I know it. I don’t trust anyone else.”

Bruce glanced at Loki. “Is this new, too?”

Loki sighed. “Unfortunately not, Doctor. It was quite enchanting in the beginning.”

“That is the worst puppy dog look I’ve ever seen,” Bruce remarked. Finally, he sighed. “I suppose I can convert the infirmary into a surgical bay. I’d need to bring a few people in, ones that I trust with Jarvis approved security clearances.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Clint sat up on the bed.

“I will see to the apartment,” Loki told Clint. “You will have a suitable meal designed for your health and I will not hear your protestations.”

Loki kissed the top of Clint’s head and left the room. Bruce watched Clint dangle his legs off the edge of the gurney.

“So, how are you with all this, Clint? It’s quite a step from your heats and the rest of your enhancements.”

“I’m good, really. I mean, morning sickness sucks. Once I got passed that, it wasn’t so bad. It’s weird to feel this.” Clint pointed to his very pregnant stomach. “Loki had to lace my boots this morning before we left. Magically, of course. The king of Asgard is incapable of learning how to tie a shoe.”

“Are you ready for a baby, though? That’s a big responsibility.”

“I don’t think anyone ever really is even on Asgard. There is something else.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not sure if Loki really wants this, Bruce.”

“He seems genuinely worried about you.”

“He is and I can’t put my finger on it, but he’s, I don’t know, withdrawn when I try to talk about life after the baby comes.”

“It’s not unusual to be anxious, Clint. Being a parent is no small thing and Loki’s probably still has reservations because of his history. He’ll be fine.”

“You’re probably right.” Clint got off the gurney with Bruce’s help.

“I’ll check on you in a few days. Don’t overdo it.”

“Yes, sir.”

Clint did a mock salute and Bruce watched him walk out of the room.

“He really does waddle.”

~*~

The pile of mail on the coffee table was enormous to Clint’s eyes. Natasha had picked it up, taken care of the bills and it seemed that she let the remainder lay until it was a mass of junk mail spread out with several layered on top of even more.

While Natasha and Loki were in the kitchen, Clint reached for several on the top and leafed through it.

“This is all junk mail, Nat. Why didn’t you toss it?”

“Because you liked ripping the fake keys off the car ads and seeing if you won.”

“I remember.” Clint sighed. “Kept thinking I was going to get a new car out of it.”

Loki set the last of the dinner on the table. “Come eat.”

Clint got to his feet and just as he was about to turn, something on the coffee table caught his eye. He reached down, pulled it out from underneath the advertisements and flipped it over.

“You didn’t see this?” Clint asked Natasha.

Natasha was at the table. “What is it?”

“It’s a letter.” He ripped it open and as soon as he saw the two words at the top, he grinned. “It’s from my brother. He always calls me brat.”

Clint started reading and he slowly sat. Then as he got to the bottom, he was back on his feet. His mouth opened in disbelief as the words began to come together in painful news. Hurting and raging, Clint flipped over the coffee table sending the mail flying, the letter landing on top of them.

“Clint!” Natasha said in alarm. She and Loki went to the living room while Clint planted a hand on the wall and his head sagged. He squeezed his eyes shut and was successful in not allowing the tears to fall.

Loki got to the letter first and he quickly scanned the contents.

“What is this ‘double life’?”

Natasha took it and read it as well.

Clint answered. “It means that six months ago Barney killed two people and he’s in prison for the rest of his life. He pled guilty and is serving two consecutive life terms.”

“Clint,” Natasha said looking up from the paper. “This letter is vague at best.”

Clint swung around with pained eyes. “Nat, he confessed to murdering two innocent people. Not only that, he specifically stated he does not want to see me. What more is there?”

After folding up the letter, Natasha said, “First off, it doesn’t say confessed. He pled guilty in a courtroom. You don’t know what state of mind he was in when he wrote this.”

“I should’ve looked for him. I should’ve been there for him.”

“How can you possibly know if the outcome would have been any different had you been present?” Loki asked.

“You’re probably right, Loki,” Clint admitted. “After what happened, maybe I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“What happened, Clint?” Loki stepped closer. “What prompted the separation between you and your brother?”

“I should’ve told you.” Clint looked at the floor for a moment, then brought his gaze up to Loki. “When we were at the circus I caught Barney and Swordsman stealing the lockbox where they kept the money. I told them to either give it back or I’d turn them in. They beat the hell out of me and left me for dead.”

“I see,” Loki said in a low voice. Memories of his attempts on Thor’s life swam before him.

“When I healed up I went on a warpath after Barney intending to kill him. I was drinking and I didn’t give a damn who got in my way and I sure as hell didn’t care what happened to me. I pulled a few hits, made a few bucks, but I was still going to kill Barney if it was the last thing I did. Coulson found me at a low point when I nearly accepted a hit on a school teacher. I’d be dead if it wasn’t for him.” He looked at Loki and Natasha. “Coulson helped me through it and I never looked back once I got with SHIELD.”

“Clint,” Natasha said. “The difference between you and Barney is that you had Coulson.”

“I should’ve done more, been there for him.”

“Loki is right. What happened and the choices he made are not your responsibility,” Natasha asserted.  “Let me call Nick and we’ll get the entire story.”

Clint nodded and looked at the mess. “Sorry about that.”

With a flick of his wrist, Loki used magic to right the coffee table and the mail returned to the surface of it in several neat piles.

“Come and eat,” Loki told Clint.

When Loki was out of hearing distance, Natasha pulled Clint close. “Does he do that often?”

“Sometimes. You get used to it.”

At the table, Clint surveyed the food. “Wow, Nat. You really outdid yourself this time.”

“It wasn’t me,” she said.

Clint looked at Loki. “Since when do you cook?”

“It is no different than conjuring,” Loki informed him. He held out his hand. “Give me your plate.”

“I can serve myself.”

“Yes, of course.” Loki didn’t move his hand.

Frustrated, Clint did and he watched as Loki filled it with all the proper nutritious and healthy food. Missing was the mashed potatoes, gravy and a bread roll which Clint snatched before anyone could say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later in the evening when Fury finally showed after promising to keep the news off of the WSC’s radar. On the surface, he didn’t seemed too surprised by Clint’s condition, but got uncomfortable quick when the pregnant archer sat and propped his hands on his belly.

“There was a camera in the liquor store,” Nick informed Clint. “There’s no sound, but the video should speak for itself.”

“Jarvis,” Nick said.

“Yes, Director Fury,” the AI answered.

The black and white video came on the screen and even with the blurriness, Clint could make out Barney with a gun in hand. Not far from him was another cohort who was waving his own weapon around while the elderly owner fumbled with the money in the register.

“There is a third man waiting in the car with the engine running,” Nick stated.

An elderly woman, his wife, Clint assumed, came into view where she seemed to raise her hands. Clint leaned forward as Barney stepped closer. It appeared that he was trying to talk to his accomplice. Clint jerked back when the robber with Barney fired at both the husband and wife killing them. It looked as if Barney was just as shocked by the turn of events from the way he stood among the dead as black blood pooled under their bodies. He finally rushed from the liquor store.

Clint was stunned. “He didn’t do it. Jesus.” Then he breathed a sigh of relief. “He didn’t do it. Why did he say he did?”

“Guilt,” Loki answered in a low voice. “It can be a powerful motivator.”

“Did the judge see this?” Clint asked Nick.

“The prosecutor submitted it to the court,” Nick answered. “Your brother had a public defender who argued for leniency, but since he admitted to it and he has a criminal record it didn’t do much.”

“That’s not right,” Clint said looking at Natasha and Loki. He turned back to Nick. “We’ll get him a lawyer, the best money can buy. Get his sentence reduced or something. Barney shouldn’t be serving time for murdering two people.”

“Barton,” Nick said carefully. “The law is very clear. Deaths in the commission of a crime, whether the perpetrator’s fault or not, is a murder charge. Your brother likely knew that when he pled guilty. There is no undoing this.”

“I at least should go down there and talk to him. Let him know I’m here for him.”

“Clint.” Natasha put a hand on his arm. “You can’t.”

Clint ran his hand over his stomach and felt the familiar movement roll under his fingers. It comforted him. “There’s got to be a way.”

“There is,” Loki said. “A disguise. No one will know who you are or your condition. It is within my power, Clint.”

“Out of the question,” Nick told Loki. “You mean well and I’d probably be all for it, but that is a maximum security prison. It’s too risky.”

Nick turned his attention to Clint. “Wait a few months, Barton. Then try to see him.”

“You can write him,” Natasha offered. “He may change his mind about seeing you.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. After the baby gets here.”

Loki pushed off the couch and held his hand out to Clint. “You’re exhausted. Time for bed.”

Clint put his hand on Loki’s and used it to get himself up off the couch. “Yes, Mom.”

Nick’s curious eye watched them leave and go to the bedroom. After the door closed, he looked at Natasha. “If that ain’t the craziest shit I’ve ever seen since I got this job and I’ve seen some shit.”

Natasha got up and went to the door to leave. “Come on, Nick. I’ll buy you a drink.”

“I could use one.” He followed.

~*~

In the bedroom, Clint was in his boxers since that was all that he could wear these days. Loki wore nothing as was his norm. They got into bed and Loki moved behind Clint who had turned to his side.

“I feel I understand your brother,” Loki told him.

“Yeah?”

“You give of yourself to atone for the wrongs left on your path despite knowing it will make little difference. The guilt never leaves you.”

Clint twisted his head to look at Loki. “That’s what you were doing on the Bifrost that day?”

“Yes, plus my intent to free you from our bonding. I had thought it was what you wanted.”

“At first, maybe, but then it got to where I never wanted lose it.”

“Time is powerful, Clint. Your brother will discover it soon and his mind will likely change regarding seeing you.”

“I hope so.”

Clint rested his head and closed his eyes. When he felt Loki’s hands rubbing his sore lower back, he groaned as if it was the best sex ever.

“You are a god.”

Loki grinned in the darkness.

~*~

The hot shower felt nearly like heaven itself. While Loki’s baths were pleasurable enough, Clint had sorely missed a shower since moving to Asgard. The closest he’d gotten was a waterfall that he and Thor found in a hunting trip in the first month of his relocation. Now, however, the hot water massaging his shoulders had loosened his muscles.

He heard the shower door open behind him and turned. Loki entered and as the heated water wet his hair, he pulled Clint to his body and kissed him. Clint turned to liquid as Loki’s tongue met his own.

Loki turned Clint away from him.

“Put your hands on the wall,” Loki breathed in his ear.

Clint did and once he felt Loki’s hands slide around him, his cock was already growing hard. He closed his eyes once he felt the demigod gripping the thick erection.

“Fuck,” Clint groaned. “I haven’t seen my dick in weeks and it’s working fucking awesome.”

The wicked laughter in his ear only added to Clint’s need.

“Soon your heats will return,” Loki said keeping his head close to Clint’s. He began massaging the organ, relishing the fullness in his hand. “I will collar your neck tightly.” Loki swiped his tongue along Clint’s shoulder to his neck then his ear. The archer moaned and Loki grinned. “After a thorough lashing on the wall, I will chain you to the table with your legs spread wide for my pleasure.”

“Yeah.” Clint began moving his hips as Loki’s unrelenting movements and words had him aching for release.

“You ache for my knot deep inside. To have the pleasure you wish you will have to earn it, bowman. I will climb onto the table. You arch your body in hopes that I will give you my knot, but I deny it for I have better use of you. I crawl over you until my knees are set and my cock hangs above your mouth, then you take me inside.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Clint breathed. He was going to come soon.

“You take me deep into your throat and while you lose the ability to breathe, you suck until you’re dizzy with lust. I pull out and you whimper your desire for more of me.” Loki tightened his grip and he was rewarded by hearing Clint’s lustful growl for more. “I gift you with my cock and you still have yet to take me so deep that my knot touches your lips.”

“Please,” Clint moaned. “Please, let me come.”

“No, sparrow. We are in our private chambers where I am the master and you are the slave. Perhaps another lashing will correct your misbehavior.”

“Okay, okay.” Clint would have stood on his head if Loki demanded it. He tried to slow his hips, but the demigod was relentless and wouldn’t loosen his rhythm.

Still at Clint’s hear, Loki continued. “To even further your suffering desire, I move over you and press myself upon you until you are deep inside. While aching for release, you prefer the knot moving inside of you. You’ve always came after my knot fills you, haven’t you?”

“Oh, yeah.” It had always been the norm in the dark chambers. Loki would fuck him senseless and then he would find release. The desire was at its peak.

“Your seed fills me, Hawk, and you are broken, shattered by the pleasure I forced upon you. That is when I quickly remove myself and then proceed to fuck you harder than you’ve ever known.” Loki tightens his hold even more, grins wickedly as Clint nearly grimaces the cock in his hand remains hard as ever. “It pains you as you scream my name and I scream yours as I come deep inside of you.”

Clint felt Loki close behind him, the hard erection of the demigod was at his back. His cock was insanely hot and hard. Loki bit his shoulder as the overstimulation took him to the edge.

“Come now,” Loki ordered.

With a loud roar, Clint came wildly as his orgasm crashed over him like waves against a rocky shore. He barely felt Loki’s release at his back for his semen was washed away by the hot shower.

When it was over, he leaned against the tile trying to catch his breath. Clint turned to Loki with a sated grin.

“Told you we needed a shower.”

Loki pulled Clint close, kissed him and then straightened. “I will see to it upon our return.”

They left the shower and when Clint turned, Loki was already dry and dressed. Seeing the royal green that he wore to court, Clint realized the demigod was leaving.

“Going somewhere?”

Loki already had a towel in hand and began drying Clint’s body.

“Thor has summoned me for important matters of state. It should only take a day.”

When he finished, Clint reached for the loose pants and slipped them on. “I thought he was covering for you until we got back.”

“He felt the importance of it required my attendance. I suspect the council will be involved.”

Clint watched Loki slide his socks on each foot. “Yeah, I know how much you love those council meetings. Tell me, has that Olafr lightened up yet?”

“Hardly.” Loki got one of Clint’s boots and slid his foot into and did the same with the other. With a wave of his finger the laces tied. “He still has yet to be unfaithful to his wife, though. She and I have become great friends as a result of my mischief.”

Loki stood and helped Clint to his feet.

“I have instructed Jarvis to monitor your consumption while I am gone.”

“Am I five years old or what?” Clint couldn’t believe it.

“How you have managed to keep a slim form prior to now with your ability to eat astounds me to this day. You have become inactive and weight management is the proper protocol in such a situation.”

“Why don’t you just say, ‘Hey Clint, don’t get fat’.”

“I thought I did.”

“Okay, you want me to go along with your crazy diet…”

“Weight management,” Loki corrected.

“Whatever. Let’s make a deal.”

“What are your terms?”

“I will eat every obscenely healthy piece of food you put in front of me if I get something in return.”

“Yes, a shower.”

“You already agreed to that. No, I want something else.”

“What is it?”

“I want a motorcycle.”

Loki’s eyes widened in shock. “Those insane contraptions in your current state!”

“I’m not going to ride while I’m pregnant. I’ll wait until afterwards and then ride it. I want a motorcycle on Asgard.”

“You will be called insane once you are seen.”

Clint shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve been called worse.”

“I forbid it, Clint.”

Clint smiled. “Tasha’s got a stash of Oreo cookies behind the scotch at the bar.”

Loki nearly rolled his eyes. “Agreed.”

“Oh, and I do want one more thing and then we shake hands on it.”

“I prefer other methods of agreement.”

“I’m sure you do,” Clint dryly responded. “I want a complete original New York Style pizza. I haven’t had one in nearly a year.”

“The round food you were teaching Narinia to bake?” Clint nodded. Loki thought about it. “Two slices.”

“Four.”

“Three.”

“Agreed.”

Clint and Loki kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

After Loki left for Asgard, Clint headed for the kitchen in the commons rather than stay in his apartment alone. He had just taken the oatmeal from the microwave when the team arrived. Natasha got a bagel and cream cheese from the fridge, Tony was the first at the coffee pot, Steve took a box of Cheerios from the cabinet and Bruce was getting orange juice and milk from the fridge.

“Where’s Loki?” Natasha asked.

“Asgard. Thor called him back.” Clint reached for the sugar bowl when Jarvis interrupted.

“Agent Barton, King Loki has removed granulated sugar from your food intake.”

“Seriously?” Clint asked.

“You will find natural brown sugar in the cabinet to the left of Dr. Banner. It is an acceptable substitute,” Jarvis suggested.

Bruce got the brown sugar and handed it to Clint.

“Jarvis,” Tony said. “How about you stop calling Loki King Loki.”

“As per your protocols, sir, I am to address each individual according to their requests which cannot be altered. King Loki prefers to be addressed according to his title.”

“Just tell me I can have raisins, Jarvis,” Clint asked ignoring Tony.

“Of course, Agent Barton.”

Before Clint could ask where, Bruce handed off the raisins. As everyone ate, Natasha’s cell phone blared ‘I Am Woman’ by Helen Reddy and she answered. Clint watched her as she ducked her head and stepped out of the kitchen.

“What’s that about?” Clint asked.

Steve shrugged. “She’s been doing that since you and Loki got here.”

“It’s Pepper,” Tony said as he sipped his coffee. “They’re up to something. If it’s another trip to Milan, I’m warning the accountants.”

“Sir,” Jarvis said. “Reports of strange creatures emerging from a manhole near the Rubin Museum of Art on 17th Street.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to leave when Steve glared at Clint. “No.”

“I can be on a roof, you know, see from a distance. Besides what can happen on a roof?”

“NO!” the team said loudly in unison.

Clint watched them leave feeling completely left out. He grabbed his bowl, headed to the living room and eased his pregnant self onto the couch.

“Jarvis, do you have last week’s 49er game with the Seahawks?”

“Of course, Agent Barton.”

The black screen turned onto the game and Clint watched as he ate his oatmeal.

“Delete the commercials and mute play-by-play.”

~*~

Clint had a simple spaghetti dinner cooking by the time the team returned towards evening. Surprisingly, they had a minimal amount of dirt and grime with no injuries. They each took turns washing their hands and faces at the sink.

“What took you guys so long?” Clint asked. “Those monkey things didn’t look all that fierce on the news.”

“Well,” Steve began. “Majority of them were easy enough to take care of.

Clint tossed him a towel after Steve finished washing his hands.

“The big one flew off and we chased it to Maine.”

“Was it that hard to take down?” Clint dumped the sauce in a serving bowl.

“No,” Natasha answered. “We were invited for lobster afterwards.”

“You had Maine lobster,” Clint said barely able to hide his jealousy. “I cooked enough for a small army.”

It wasn’t so much that he had cooked. He had missed out on a team mission that he would have given his eyeteeth to be a part of.

“Fear not, pumpkin,” Tony said as he sat at the table. “That was a few hours ago and we’re famished. How’s life on the wife duty front?”

“Shut up,” Clint bit out.

With Natasha’s help, Clint got the rest of the food to the table. Just before everyone was ready to eat, Loki arrived and went to Clint in the kitchen to give him a kiss.

“Must’ve been some council meeting for it to take all day,” Clint told him.

“There were other matters,” Loki stated vaguely. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a goddamn frumpy housewife,” Clint grumbled. “You’re not helping either.”

“Go sit,” Loki told him. “I will assist Natasha with the remainder.”

Clint nodded and took a seat at the table. Natasha returned with a bottle of wine and his eyes went straight for it.

“You know, they say that an occasional glass of wine is healthy for pregnant humans.”

Loki set a glass of milk in front of Clint and glanced at Bruce. “Doctor, is this correct?”

“There’ve been studies that support it,” Bruce said. With a look at Clint, Bruce added, “Since your pregnancy isn’t a normal human one, I really wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Damn,” Clint muttered.

Loki had already taken his plate and filled half of it with a salad. The other half had a decent helping of spaghetti. Much to Clint’s chagrin, no sauce was added. He reached over for the breadstick and Loki’s hand locked around his wrist.

“It’s got wheat…grains,” Clint insisted. He was relieved when Loki released it.

“I will allow the parmesan cheese,” Loki told him. “A small amount.”

“Thanks.” Clint was too depressed to add it to his plain spaghetti.

He reached for a glass of milk and took a drink. “Awe, man! It’s low fat! Are you really trying to torture me?”

“I nearly forgot.” Loki reached into his pocket and set a small jar near Clint’s plate. “Narinia insisted upon it.”

“Fantastic!” Clint snatched it up and held it between his hands.

“What is that?” Steve asked. 

“Methestos sauce,” Clint said. “It’s amazing stuff. I keep telling Narinia she could make a mint here on Earth.”

“It does possess beneficial properties.” Loki turned to see Clint ready to pour it on his spaghetti. “Must you, Clint?”

“Yep, I must.”

The team watched the dark plum colored sauce coat the spaghetti.

“Hey, share the wealth,” Tony insisted.

“It is far preferable on a piece of bread or a bowl of fruit,” Loki informed him. “This is another one of Clint’s food proclivities. This specific one predates his pregnancy.”

Natasha had set her cell phone on the table and when it vibrated, she picked it up to read the message.

“Tasha,” Steve said. “I thought we agreed to no phones at the table during team meals.”

“This is important,” Natasha replied without looking up. She then dialed a number and began talking. “It’s the specialty bakery on 7th…that’s the one. Tell him purple elephants or we go to Cake Boss. Okay, bye.”

“Pepper again?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Natasha answered. She picked up her fork and started on her salad. “Since it’s impossible to keep a secret around here you might as well know that Pepper and I are planning Clint’s baby shower.”

“I must protest,” Loki said.

“Baby shower, Bambi,” Tony said pointedly. “It means showering gifts.”

“I expect a large pile,” Clint said happily as he dug into his spaghetti. “Purple elephants?”

Natasha shrugged. “Circus, purple…it’s an appropriate theme.”

“As long as it’s not flying monkeys,” Steve complained. “Doom must be getting desperate.”

“Or he watched ‘Wizard of Oz’ and got a few ideas,” Tony stated.

The rest of the meal consisted of talking up the mission and when Clint finished he pushed back his chair and stood.

“I’m out of here before you guys start on desert.”

As he turned to leave, Loki said, “I will bring you a piece of fruit.”

Clint flipped him off as he walked out of the room.

“Preggers is surly,” Tony observed.

“You would be, too, Tony if you were Clint,” Natasha pointed out. “He can’t go on missions and he was here all day alone.”

“A baby shower will help,” Bruce said. “Is it a woman only event?”

“Since invitations are on a very limited basis I expect every one of you to show up.” Natasha gave each and every one of them a hard look.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Tony said.

“Absolutely,” Steve agreed.

“But of course,” Loki told her. “Since it is a party, I believe it would be appropriate to fulfill my part of an agreement with Clint. Would you know of where I can obtain what he calls a ‘New York style pizza’?”

“You’re letting Clint have pizza?” Bruce asked.

“I cannot speak to our bargain, but he will be quite pleased nonetheless.”

“I know his favorite place,” Natasha told Loki. “I’ll take care of it.”

Loki nodded satisfied looking forward to seeing Clint’s face.

“Loki, did you and Clint confront Odin after what he did?”

“Initially, I was furious,” Loki admitted. “But I did not wish to subdue Father’s happiness. He spoke highly of this sorceress for which he continues to visit.”

“Wait,” Tony spoke up. “Odin has a girlfriend?”

“If you refer to as a companion, then yes. It is an adequate description of his relationship with her.”

“How do you and Thor feel about that?” Natasha asked.

“Thor ventured to Vanaheim to meet her for himself and he expressed his approval upon his return. Tis our belief Mother’s spirit whispered her wish to Father to not be alone should he find a suitable companion.”

“You haven’t met her?” Bruce said holding his wine.

“My time is filled with matters of state. A meeting will undoubtedly occur at an opportune time.”

“Sir, Director Fury is here to see King Loki. My protocols have been…” Jarvis never finished the sentence.

“I think he just beat Coulson’s record in disabling Jarvis,” Tony said with a frown.

The elevator doors slid open and Nick Fury strode across the room to the table where he planted his hands and leaned towards Loki.

“Are you trying to start a war?”

“Director Fury,” Loki said. “I know not what you are referring to.”

“Yellowstone,” Fury said as he took Clint’s seat next to Loki. “Fucking Yellowstone Park.”

“Nick, what happened?” Steve asked.

“Ask him,” Nick with a frustrated wave of his hand. “Reports of a strange animal roaming the park that frightened several visitors and the Park Rangers haven’t been able to track it.”

“You found it!” Loki said a little too brightly for Nick’s taste.

“No, we didn’t. It’s still roaming who knows where. Meanwhile, I’ve got the NSA breathing down my neck. What the hell is that thing and how did it wind up on Earth?”

“A biglesnipe,” Loki answered. “A calf to be specific. Worry not, Director. It is harmless and horribly frightened of anything that is not its mother which are quite dangerous when protecting their young.”

Nick rubbed his eyes. “Tell me there isn’t a momma in search of her baby.”

“Of course not.”

“So, how did it wind up here?” Bruce asked.

“Should this pregnancy find success, I was forced to consider the possibility of transporting an infant through the Bifrost despite assurances it was safe to do so.”

Bruce leaned forward at Loki’s words and studied him. There was something about them, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Using an infant for such experimentation was not acceptable. After much discussion, Heimdall and I agreed a biglesnipe calf would be a suitable replacement. This calf was the first. I enchanted it should it escape our eye. The animals are notoriously quick and able to conceal themselves quite well.”

“How did you lose it?” Nick was already growing tired of the explanation.

Loki hesitated and took a drink of his wine. This would be a difficult admission. “I did not account for the effects of the Bifrost on my enchantment. The following calves were quite successful upon making the proper adjustments.”

“Just tell me how to find the damn thing.”

“I advise you to search for a solitary animal that looks much like your bison calves. As I said, they are flappable animals.”

“There are literally hundreds if not thousands of bison roaming Montana.”

“Perhaps another enchantment,” Loki offered.

“Absofuckinglutely not,” Nick stated evenly. “Have your people transmit everything they know about the damn things. We’ll find it.”

“As you wish, Director. You should know the experiment was quite successful.”

Nick got to his feet and started for the elevator. “I’m thrilled.”

Loki leaned forward. “He does not appear thrilled.”


	4. Chapter 4

At Nick’s request, Loki transported to the Triskelion where he met with the WSC. The meeting took an inordinate amount of time to his displeasure. Even though much was accomplished, he still had to convince the members of his peaceful intent. Agreement was reached where Asgard would continue to share limited technology and both sides readily approved ambassadors to help facilitate the lines of communication between both worlds.

By the time he returned to Stark Tower it was late. Once in the apartment, Loki stilled. Most of the lighting was off and he could see Clint sitting in a chair on the balcony with his back to him.

“Jarvis, lights,” Loki said.

The lighting was raised and Loki caught sight of an unopened letter on the coffee table sitting under Clint’s cell phone. He was about to reach for it when he heard Clint’s voice.

“Jarvis, turn off the fucking lights.”

Loki said nothing as the lighting dimmed. He went to the balcony and leaned against the wall.

“What happened?”

Clint lowered his eyes. “I wish I could drink right now…a lot.”

“Clint,” Loki began.

Then Clint did raise his eyes and Loki straightened at seeing the pain in them.

“My letter to Barney was returned. I tried calling him and they told me he won’t accept any of my calls. Barney instructed that my name not be allowed on his visitor list.”

“He has a list?”

“The clerk confided that the list consists of one government provided attorney.”

“I am sorry, Clint.”

“I’m trying really hard to understand, Loki. Barney thinks he has to pay for his crimes, but it feels like he’s making me a part of that by not letting me see or talk to him.”

“Perhaps he believes your life is improved without his presence.”

“If I could just talk to him for five minutes, I’m sure I can convince him otherwise.”

The pleading look on Clint’s face hurt. Loki would not be able to remove that pain.

“Clint, I have not the words to bring you solace. Consider this. If you did see your brother, think of how much it would pain you to witness his refusal of your comfort.”

Clint looked back down at his hands. “You’re probably right. Even after everything that happened between us, I still care about him.”

Loki then did smile. “Thor never relinquished his hope for me as you should not for your brother.”

“I won’t.”

Clint raised his hand and Loki took it helping him to his feet. He pulled Clint close and put his arms around his shoulders.

“I love you, Clint.”

“I love you,” Clint whispered against the skin of Loki’s neck.

~*~

A week before Clint was due for his C-Section, the commons was transformed. The impending baby shower was upon them and activity increased with deliveries of baby gifts and food. Loki strolled around looking over every odd decoration and purple elephant. He stopped at a large table piled with wrapped baby gifts.

At seeing an odd food delivery, he walked over and peered at it with a strange look. A watermelon had been cut to look like a bassinet with the head of a cantaloupe at the back which had grapes for eyes. Piled around were various fruit shaped into balls.

Pepper walked over carrying a large gift.

“It’s fruit.” She picked up a piece and popped it in her mouth.

“I find it grotesquely inappropriate,” Loki remarked.

Pepper smiled in response. “As soon as everyone gets here Natasha and I’ll get Clint. I can’t wait to see his face when he sees all this.”

“Neither can I,” Loki admitted. “His questioning regarding this gathering hasn’t ceased. I may require your assistance in the customs of this baby shower.”

“You’ll be fine,” Pepper assured him. “Just have fun. Clint won’t be unwrapping all those gifts himself.”

After she left, Loki saw Natasha carrying a large cake-like object wrapped with purple ribbon and decorated with bows.

“This appears to be a cake,” Loki observed. “It is made of a strange cloth.”

“It’s diapers.” Natasha set it next to the other gifts. “I didn’t think Asgard would appreciate disposable ones. They’re cloth.”

“You constructed this?”

Natasha nodded. “Pinterest.”

“Tis an ingenious idea. Would you be offended if I passed on its construction to Asgard? My people would be most enamored, I believe.”

“Sure. You should really check out Pinterest. It’s full of ingenious ideas.”

“Perhaps I will,” Loki murmured.

They turned to see the cake arrive and Loki followed Natasha across the room. It was a four tiered cake decorated with elaborate purple elephants and flowers. On top was a larger purple elephant with polka dots holding balloons by the trunk.

“Cake Boss outdid himself,” Natasha commented.

“Clint will be pleased.”

“He won’t be if he doesn’t get at least a piece.”

“Considering the celebratory nature of this gathering, I believe it is appropriate to indulge Clint. His weight management restrictions will be lifted for the duration of this event.”

“You could’ve just said ‘Clint can eat whatever the hell he wants tonight’.”

“I believe I just did.”

“I thought Thor and Lady Sif would be here by now.”

“They were temporarily delayed,” Loki explained.

At seeing the Avengers including Nick Fury, Marie Hill and Jane Foster arrive, Natasha waved at Pepper.

“Time to get the guest of honor.”

When Loki saw Steve pushing a strange contraption, he was compelled to inspect it.

Steve grinned and asked, “What do you think?”

“I have never observed such an invention. What is it?”

“It’s a combination stroller and car seat.”

Steve removed the car seat and showed off the stroller by pushing it back and forth.

“They never had anything like this seventy years ago.”

“What is it for?”

“I got to thinking about Asgard’s longships. When you and Clint use one, you’ll obviously need a car seat for the baby. Plus, that palace of yours is huge. A stroller would make for easy getting around.”

“Fascinating,” Loki said as he inspected the buckles on the car seat. “It does appear to be a secure device.”

Bruce came over to see the stroller as well. “Loki, does Asgard haven the equivalent of a baby shower?”

“I know not of the common people, but Thor informs me a large celebration is planned according to tradition of the royal family. Should the pregnancy find success, heads of state from the Nine Realms and the nobles will present words praising the child and gifting it with song.”

“No presents?” Steve asked.

“Thor tells me they began arriving as soon as word spread. Three chambers have been assigned to receive where my advisors will scrutinize each one in order to determine its worthiness whereas an audience may be granted with the child.”

“Three chambers?” Bruce couldn’t hide his surprise.

“I suspect much more will be required,” Loki stated. “This will be the first newborn of the royal family in centuries if successful. Thor had twelve upon his birth and I had eight upon my introduction to Asgard.”

“So, the better the gift the more likely the giver will get to see the baby.” Steve glanced at Bruce who shrugged his shoulders.

After Steve left them, Bruce stepped closer to Loki. “Is everything okay? You seem reticent about the baby.”

“I am well, Dr. Banner.”

“I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Bruce.”

Loki inclined his head and both turned to see Clint being guided into the commons with Natasha’s hand covering his eyes. Pepper had a hold of his elbow.

“Do not open them until I say,” Natasha warned as Clint was positioned for the best possible view of the room.

“Now,” Natasha announced.

She dropped her hand and Clint’s face lit up at seeing the decorations.

“This is amazing!” He met Loki halfway across the room. “Isn’t it something else?”

Loki did smile at seeing Clint’s happy face. His heart always warmed when seeing him so pleased.

“It is quite lovely,” Loki responded in a soft voice that was meant for Clint.

Clint walked to the table piled with gifts his eyes starting to fill with tears. “I don’t know what to say.”

Natasha came up behind him and Loki. She put a hand on Clint’s waist. “Food first.”

At seeing the pizza boxes, Clint made a beeline and he held out his hands. “Nobody touch it.”

He glanced at a platter filled with cookies, lifted it and the treats slid onto the table. Clint opened the box and the smile of pleasure was as if the heavens opened for his inspection. He searched through all three boxes and found the largest slices.

Much to his surprise, Loki reached over and picked up a fourth slice adding it to Clint's platter.

“Really?”

“As the guest of honor, you may indulge yourself.”

If it was possible for Clint to be any happier, he would have been. As everyone gathered around the food, Pepper guided him to the purple elephant decorated chair. Loki was forced to take fruit from the watermelon baby tray and he seated himself close to Clint who was happily eating his favorite pizza.

“If that cake is chocolate, I’m not making any promises,” Clint advised him.

“It is appropriate for our agreement to be temporarily suspended. Since your introduction to me of the food known as ice cream, I have taken the liberty of testing it with methestos sauce. It is quite delicious.”

“I knew you’d come around,” Clint smirked.

“Do not expect it to be a common occurrence.”

After the food was eaten it was time for the gifts. Clint greedily eyed the pile that Maria had set before him. Natasha caught sight of a particular gift and quickly snatched the box away before he could touch it.

“That’s for later.”

“Sure, I guess.” Clint’s curiosity was piqued. He turned his attention back to the presents.

Through the unwrapping, there were several outfits, onesies, baby booties and all appropriate baby gifts. Bruce had an attractive bag filled with items such as an ear thermometer, baby powder, several outfits and a package that had Loki intrigued.

Seeing him inspect it closely, Bruce said, “Pacifiers.”

“There appear to be a great many of them,” Loki curiously stated.

“Trust me. You’ll need them all.” He glanced over. “Clint there’s one more present you’re gonna want to see.”

Clint reached in and sure enough there was. He pulled out a Hulk-green sleeper outfit complete with cap. On the front was The Other Guy’s face.

Grinning, Bruce shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t think it’d hurt.”

Marie gave a beautiful layette. Jane’s gift was a collection of Little Golden books of which she insisted it was never too early. Clint readily agreed.

The crowd turned at hearing the Bifrost and Lady Sif entered with Thor carrying a large wooden bassinet. He hefted it with both hands and set it not far from Clint and Loki who was so astonished that he stood.

“You are gifting my bassinet?” Loki asked.

“Of course, brother. The artisans spent many an hour bringing it back to its glorious splendor.”

The large wooden object was elaborately carved and engraved with golden decorative Asgaridan symbols.

“It’s huge,” Clint observed. “Loki, were you that big as a baby?”

“Of course not. Father commissioned it insisting upon such grandeur for a prince of Asgard. Thor’s is nearly twice this for which he cut many a teeth upon.”

Thor just grinned.

Lady Sif approached and bowed her head. “I bring you greetings from Volstag, Fandral and Hogun, Clint Barton. This gift is from each of us.”

“Thanks, Sif.”

Clint took the leather case and opened it. Inside was a small bow with a quiver of arrows fit for a child. He lifted it in awe and glanced at Loki whose face had grown serious.

“When your child comes of age you can perhaps teach it as you were. On Asgard, it is tradition.”

“Wow, this is amazing. I don’t know what to say.”

Tony grabbed his gift and held it out. “Mine next.”

Clint opened it and he glanced at Loki. “It’s a baby monitor.”

“Not just any baby monitor,” Tony said.

“Careful, Barton,” Fury advised.

“It has an advanced integrated artificial intelligence that will monitor everything within a one mile radius including the baby’s vitals, emotional state down to its dirty diapers.  I call it ‘Nanny Jarvis’.”

Clint just stared. “You put Jarvis in a box.”

“Not exactly,” Tony said. “This is just another very important system.”

“Sir,” Jarvis stated. “I really must insist you not call me that.”

“That’s not you,” Tony looked up at the ceiling. “Get over it already.”

“Wait a sec.” Nick held up his hand. “Jarvis actually means ‘just another very important system’? What’s the ‘R’ stand for?”

Almost as if sighing, Jarvis stated, “Just Another Really Very Important System.”

“Seriously?” Clint asked.

“I was eight when I named the file.” Tony said slightly offended.

“Agent Barton, I have taken the liberty of installing suitable music to aid in soothing the infant to sleep. In addition, you will find displays of age appropriate holographic clowns and animals as well.”

“Gee, thanks, Jarvis.” Clint couldn’t wait to try it out.

Loki observed the exchange not saying a word. He scanned the array of gifts and watched the group looking over each one passing on baby stories amongst themselves. He then took another look at the bassinet which had once been his. Loki felt a surge of panic bubble within him. His heart pounded and fear was rolling through him. Seeing that no one was noticing, he stepped back and headed for the balcony. Once there, he took deep breaths of the cool the air.

“Loki.”

He turned to see Bruce’s approach.

“You alright?”

Loki looked back at the city skyline to hide his discomfort. “I am fine, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce rested his hip on the ledge. “You want to talk about it?”

“I said,” Loki began sharply. He finally shook his head. “I suppose I must.”

“You’re not really excited about the baby, are you?”

“I must admit to being petrified of the notion.”

“Being a parent the first time can be quite frightening. You wouldn’t be the first.”

“That is not what I fear, Doctor.”

“What is it?”

Loki folded his arms and took a deep breath. Admissions of any kind of weakness was never easy even after everything that had happened over the past year.

“After I took the throne, I used opportune moments to travel to Jotunheim in disguise to observe the Frost Giants, my people. It was most important to comprehend their nature in order to understand my own.”

“Makes sense.”

“In my times among them, I learned they are fierce, territorial and unforgiving. The clans fight amongst themselves and will war with one another over the smallest infractions. My own Jotun nature aligns itself with these characteristics which takes considerable control on my part.”

“You think this is what will happen to the baby?”

“Even though this infant is half human, I fear it could very well embrace the Jotun not only in appearance, but also in nature.”

“Maybe you could teach the baby how you handle it as it grows.”

“I have considered it, but I have no knowledge or preparation for such an endeavor.”

Bruce scratched his head. “How did Odin do it?”

“I cannot testify as to my earliest years. Father raised Thor and me together.”

“Well, maybe he had an idea of what to do when he used magic so you’d look more…you.”

“Father used his essence so that my appearance would remain despite my lack of knowledge concerning my birth.”

“His essence?”

Then Loki’s eyes widened as if he had come to a realization. “It is the reason I could hold to this form without thought as if it were my natural state. It never occurred to me that I have carried a part of Father within myself for these many centuries. It is within the realm of possibility the child possess what Father has given me.”

Bruce was stunned when a large smile spread across Loki’s face. The demigod took him by the shoulders.

“Doctor, you are a brilliant man! You must come to Asgard to learn all the knowledge our healers possess!”

“Call me Bruce.”

“Bruce!”

Loki hurried off and when he reached the party, he eyed Nanny Jarvis and picked it up. Then he sought out Tony and proceeded to question him on every aspect of Nanny Jarvis’ ability.

Bruce came in and overheard Nick talking to Steve.

“So, you finally found the bilgesnipe,” Steve said.

“The little shit found a momma in one of the biggest bison in Yellowstone. Every time we tried to separate them, she’d charge the SHIELD agents. Since it was classified, we couldn’t get a park ranger and no one at SHIELD was qualified.”

“What’d you do?”

“Lured them from the herd and old Heimdall transported both to Asgard.”

“Are you kidding?” Bruce asked.

“Last we heard both mother and calf are doing well.”

“Nick, did you give Clint a gift?” Steve sipped his drink. “I didn’t see anything from you on the table.”

Nick shook his head with a slight grin. “No way in hell am I setting foot in a baby store. Now, when the kid turns five, I’ll do the whole FAO Schwartz thing and hope my credit card can survive it. I’m a pushover for a five year old.”

The three turned to see Clint and Loki examining the baby gifts. Maria was explaining the purpose of several items while the demigod continued his questioning.

“Some crazy shit,” Nick smiled.

“Yeah,” Bruce replied. “Beautiful, too.”

“That, too.”

~*~

Clint was growing tired and Natasha insisted upon seeing to his apartment. Once they entered the bedroom, Clint eyed the gift that Natasha had snatched out of his reach.

“Nat, you’ve already given four presents.”

“It’s not from me.”

She stretched across the bed while Clint sat on the edge with a leg propped. He took the gift, ripped off the paper and removed the lid. It was a Captain America baby outfit complete with a cap and booties. It took a moment for him to realize who it had come from.

“You told Coulson.”

Natasha nodded. “He was very specific and after searching nearly every store in Manhattan, I had to commission it. Let’s just say Coulson owes me.”

Touching the outfit, Clint was overwhelmed with emotion. “I bet.”

“Martha Stewart worked overtime to get it done. I agreed to a magazine spread after she realized I’m a home and garden guru.”

“Tasha, was Phil pissed when you told him?”

“I won’t lie, Clint. He was initially concerned. After he read the reports about the battle for Asgard, Loki’s sacrifice and my assurances you were doing well, he was very pleased.” She put her hand on his knee. “He wants you happy just like the rest of us.”

“The team will come unglued once they find out he’s alive.”

“Don’t underestimate them.”

“I wish I could talk to him. I’ve missed him a lot.”

“He misses us, too, but I think he likes where he’s at.”

“Yeah, just be sure to let him know how much I appreciate this and everything he’s done for me. I’ll never forget it.”

Loki appeared in the doorway. “It’s growing late.”

Natasha got off the bed. “I better help clean up that mess.”

“Pepper, Marie, Jane and I saw to it, Natasha,” Loki told her. When she was at the doorway, Loki said, “Thank you for your generosity and thoughtfulness. I will always be indebted to you.”

Rather than say anything, Natasha put a hand on his arm before leaving.

“Did you enjoy yourself this evening?” Loki asked.

“One of the best nights ever.” Clint replaced the lid and set the gift aside. He stretched across the bed and Loki moved in next to him. “What about you?”

“I found it most satisfying indeed.” Loki kissed his cheek.

“Loki, I know this hasn’t been easy for you.”

“No,” Loki admitted. “I have come to realize how important this infant is to not just you, but to me as well. I promise we will parent this child with all the love and happiness we share with one another.”

Clint snuggled in closer. “Were you afraid?”

“This night has dissipated much of my fears, Clint.” Loki did smile after that. “The numerous gifts seem to answer to every infant’s need which has also assisted in allaying many of them as well.”

“We are going to be great parents,” Clint stated confidently.

“Of that, I have no doubts,” Loki agreed. He moved his hand to Clint’s stomach and his heart fluttered at feeling the gentle roll under it. “Does the child pain you?”

“Only in the best way,” Clint answered with eyes closed.

“I am in awe of the life within you,” Loki whispered. “To see a child with your smile will be wondrous indeed.”

As Clint slept, Loki continued to watch this man that he loved with every fiber of his being who carried the future of their lives together within him.


	5. Chapter 5

There were so many gifts from the baby shower a small contingent of Asgard warriors were needed to transport them through the Bifrost. Loki could well imagine how many would look upon the warriors carrying all manner of stuffed animals, diapers and other infant necessities including one pushing the stroller.

When he went in search of Clint, he found the archer cleaning the kitchen in the commons much to his concern.

“Why are you not resting?” Loki asked.

Without turning around and continuing to wipe down the counters, Clint complained, “I’m sick of resting. That’s all I do is rest.”

“You should not overexert yourself when it is so close to your time,” Loki advised.

“I’m not.” Clint set the towel aside and opened the dishwasher. “I need to be up and doing something. This is about the only thing I’m allowed to do around here.”

“It is nearly time for the midday meal. Sit and I will prepare a favored dish, if you like.”

“Not hungry.” Clint was stacking clean plates on the counter. “I felt a little sick earlier and had some crackers.”

Seeing Clint continuing on, Loki was beginning to lose patience with him. “I must insist you cease immediately, Clint.”

That stopped Clint. He was already frustrated enough at discovering the team had gone on a mission without him during the night.

“Listen, I’m still listed as a SHIELD agent and an Avenger. I’ve leapt from buildings, fought my way around the world and back not to mention being the greatest marksman on this planet. I think I can handle myself around the fucking kitchen!”

“It was not my intent to offend. I cannot and will not hide my concern.”

“Loki, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” Clint sighed feeling useless and fat. “I’m just ready to have the baby already. I feel like this has been going on forever.”

“Of course, I do understand. If you will rest after you see to the dishware, I would be appreciative.”

Clint gave him a small smile. “Deal.”

Still unsatisfied with Clint’s activity, Loki turned to leave and stopped in his tracks at hearing Clint’s low groan. When he turned, Clint was slightly bent with his hand at his back and pain was etched on his face. Loki didn’t hesitate to rush to Clint’s side.

“What is wrong?”

“It’s okay,” Clint grimaced. “I think its passing.”

“You have never expressed such pain before, Clint. Jarvis, please alert Dr. Banner.”

“I have already done so, King Loki, as per Dr. Banner’s explicit instructions.”

Clint groaned again and this time there was no doubt something was wrong.

“Dr. Banner will be here momentarily. I have also alerted Agent Romanov to bring a wheelchair.”

Bruce hurried over and put his hand to Clint’s stomach. “Hey, Clint. Is it bad?”

“Fuck, yeah. What’s wrong?”

“It’s a contraction from the looks of it.” Bruce saw Natasha hurrying with a wheelchair. “Jarvis, alert the surgical team and the Avengers. The baby doesn’t want to wait.”

After getting Clint seated, Natasha pushed the chair while Clint held Loki’s hand.

~*~

As Clint was getting prepped for surgery, Loki was taken to a room across from the infirmary which had been converted into a surgical bay. He was handed a set of scrubs, cap and mask much to his dismay. Before he could question the need, the nurse was already out the door.

Loki was directed inside where he saw Clint on his back with a surgical barrier at his chest. A team of doctors and nurses were waiting to get started.

Clint half smiled at Loki. “You look really ridiculous.”

“This is most unbecoming,” Loki complained. Seeing the chair at Clint’s head, the demigod sat and leaned forward. “How are you feeling?”

“They got me all numb from the neck down just about.”

Bruce, wearing full surgical garb, looked at them. “If you two are done…”

“Of course, Bruce,” Loki said. “You may proceed.”

“Thank you.” Bruce glanced at the nurse. “Scalpel.”

As the surgical team worked, Loki saw the only place to touch Clint was at his shoulder.

“This infant is about to make an appearance, Clint. What shall we do?”

Clint grinned. “It’s too late to change our minds now.”

“Father certainly had his way, didn’t he?”

There was no hiding the smile under Loki’s mask. “I don’t mind. Do you?”

“Our lives will be significantly different soon.”

That was the moment Clint and Loki heard a lusty cry.

“It’s a girl!” Bruce announced. “You have a very beautiful and loud baby girl!”

“It’s a girl!” Clint repeated. “I can’t believe it!”

“I had thought it would be a son we would presented with,” Loki said with concern.

“You wanted a boy?”

“I am a male which I assumed would make it far easier parenting,” Loki admitted. “I know nothing of females. Neither I, nor Father or Thor have any experience with infant females.”

Clint did laugh. “I think we’ll be fine.”

“Yes, yes, we will be,” Loki said with more confidence. With Clint at his side, they would be more than fine.

“Take a look!” Bruce said excitedly.

Both new parents looked to see Bruce holding a crying squirming newborn still covered with the remnants of being inside of Clint.

“Hey, say hi to your daddies.” Clint’s eyes were filled with tears of joy.

Loki peered closer. “She seems to possess all of her fingers and toes. Of course, I will require a closer inspection after a thorough bathing.”

“Loki,” Bruce said. “Would you like to cut the cord?”

“On Asgard it is tradition for the father to remove the umbilical after birth.”

Loki got to his feet and when he was in position, he took the scissors being held out and as if the moment was being witnessed by the entire world, he cut the cord with all the regality of a king. After Loki handed off the scissors, he glanced down and upon seeing the work being done on Clint, his eyes rolled back and the King of Asgard properly fainted.

“What happened?” Clint asked. “I can’t see anything.”

“Everything’s fine, Clint. We’ve got some work to do here so you’ll be put under for the rest of the surgery.” Bruce looked to the anesthesiologist. “Scott, go ahead.”

After Clint was asleep, Bruce saw the nurse bent over Loki. “How is he?”

“Fine, Dr. Banner. He passed out.”

“Finally,” Bruce sighed. “Peace and quiet. How is she?”

“If there was ever such a thing as perfect, she’d be it,” the neonatologist announced.

“The Avengers are waiting outside for news,” Bruce told a nurse. “Oh, and bring Thor back here. He can get Loki out from underfoot. Be discreet about it.”

~*~

When Loki’s eyes opened, he realized he was sitting in a recliner. Thor stood close with his arms folded and a large smirk across his face.

“What happened?”

“You fainted, brother.”

“I most certainly did not.”

“Mother privately told me that Father did as well upon removal of my umbilical. Tis a great secret on Asgard as yours will be as well.”

“How is Clint?”

The door opened and Bruce, still wearing his scrubs and cap, walked in carrying a small bundle.

“You ready for your introduction, Pop?”

Bruce set the baby in Loki’s arms and stepped back as Thor hovered to get a better look. The dark blue eyes peered back at them. Loki was silent as he took in every minute detail. Just under the pink cap a tuft of pitch black hair stuck out.

“She is truly wondrous, brother,” Thor admired. “I believe she looks much like you.”

“This small innocent is my daughter.” Loki was entranced. His heart flip flopped when a tiny hand clasped onto his finger. “How is Clint?”

“Sleeping,” Bruce informed. “He’ll be doing that for a little while. I’m not sure if a normal human male could’ve taken the strain of a pregnancy, but Clint’s omega physiology is some tough stuff.”

“Have you chosen a name?” Thor asked.

“No,” Loki said unable to take his eyes off the infant girl. “My fear prevented me from deliberating upon it. Perhaps Clint will consider Kara, the Valkyrie.”

“She has the lungs for it,” Bruce joked.

“Tis a fitting name for such a beauty,” Thor admired. “Well done, brother.”

“Hey, you two,” Bruce said. “Why don’t you go show her off? Everyone’s waiting.”

Thor helped Loki to his feet and with the pride of an uncle, followed his brother to where the team waited to meet the newest member of the family.

~*~

After ensuring the new arrival was safely sleeping in a tiny bassinet under the watchful eyes of the medical staff and Avengers, Loki was taken to Clint. He stopped at seeing the sleeping archer’s peaceful face. A surge of emotion overcame him and Loki took a moment to gather himself.

He stopped at the head of Clint’s bed and leaned in to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Clint shifted just slightly and his eyes only came open halfway.

“Hey,” Clint mumbled. “How’s she doing?”

“Perfectly,” Loki answered softly. “I do believe we are the parents of the most enchanting princess whom will ever grace Asgard.”

“I want to see her.”

“When you are more awake, Clint.” Loki brushed his hair back and Clint moved his head for more of the soothing touch.

“M’ ‘wake.”

Loki grinned a little. “Soon,” he promised. “Perhaps I am being presumptuous, but would you ponder a name for her?”

“You never wanted to talk about it.” Clint’s eyes were closed, but he was still awake.

“A most atrocious mistake on my part.” Keeping his hand on Clint’s hair, Loki sat.

“Kay, go ahead.”

“Kara, for the Valkyrie.”

Clint’s eyes did open. “Kara. Yeah, that’s perfect for her.”

“Kara it is.”

When Clint was asleep again, Loki continued to stroke his hair. He was amazed at how much his life had changed. The person he was upon meeting Clint for the first time was unrecognizable to Loki. He now had a wonderful family and Loki could almost see his mother looking upon them with a graceful smile.

“Your presence has brought me more than I ever dreamed possible,” Loki whispered not wanting to wake Clint.

Loki eased back in the chair, crossed his legs, and clasped his hands keeping at Clint’s side.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after Clint had been allowed to return to the apartment, an intimate gathering was held to celebrate Kara’s arrival. The small newborn was held by every attendee under Loki’s watchful eye while Clint sat on the sofa with Natasha.

Even the tough SHIELD Director Nick Fury couldn’t resist the infant as he flashed a wide smile with Maria taking a picture. He then amended his previous declaration at waiting until Kara turned five for him to her take shopping. There was no doubt the SHIELD director would soon be traipsing through baby shops.

Much to Loki and Thor’s surprise, their father arrived with the sorceress who had aided in making Kara’s existence possible. As Odin was lifting his granddaughter, Thor introduced Loki to Luta who expressed her honor of such a task. Loki stated his gratefulness and that she would always have a place in the family.

“I am told a grandfather’s duty to his grandchild is to fulfill her every wish.” Odon’s eyes crinkled as he gazed at the newborn. “I intend to exceed this expectation at every opportune moment.”

Loki turned to Thor. “It appears Father, known for his legendary stubbornness in the Nine Realms, will be like a blade of grass bending to the wind whenever she looks upon him.”

“Who could resist such a face, brother? I fear I will never be able to deny her as well with those eyes.”

“Of course,” Odin said. “We must have a painting commissioned immediately. It is tradition for newly born in the royal family to be displayed in their natural state.”

“No!” Thor and Loki immediately protested.

“Are you saying there are naked baby pictures of these big boys hanging on a wall?” Tony asked.

“Why yes,” Odin stated. “Frigga and I commissioned the artists. The paintings are twice their height.”

“Hey,” Clint said to Loki. “You said you showed me everything at the palace.”

“No,” Loki responded. “I stated there was no more to see which remains true.”

Odin handed Kara to Clint who looked at her face. “We’re fixing that when we get back,” he told her.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Phil Coulson standing in the doorway wearing his familiar suit. Clint could scarcely believe his eyes. He was stunned as the Avengers surged forward in happiness to see their friend who they had thought dead.

After Phil got hugs, greetings and humorous threats for being ‘dead’, he worked through the crowd and went to the sofa. Clint started to get up and Phil came closer.

“No, Clint. Sit. You just had surgery.”

Clint did and he couldn’t hide the tears of happiness. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Phil looked at the angelic infant and couldn’t resist smiling. “She’s beautiful, Clint.”

“You’ve got to hold her.”

Clint shifted the baby over to Phil and watched how comfortable his former handler was with the baby.

“You’re pretty good at that, boss.”

“I’ve had some experience. I think she’s got your nose. Of course, most babies are born with blue eyes. I could well imagine them being your color in no time at all.”

“Phil, you have no idea what it means you being here.”

“I should’ve been here for you when all this started, but…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I got through it. We all did. You’re here now.”

“I know Natasha’s said, but I want you to say it to me, Clint. Are you happy?”

“Yeah,” Clint softly answered. He put a hand on Phil’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t change what I’ve got for anything in the world.”

“I’m happy for you.” Phil looked down at Kara. “She’s something else. I think you’re going to have your hands full.”

“Me and Loki both.”

“Yes,” Phil murmured. He handed Kara back to Clint. “There’s something I have to take care of.”

Clint watched Phil rise and then walk to the balcony where Loki stood. He knew everything would be fine, but it didn’t stop his heartbeat from speeding up just a bit at seeing the two standing face-to-face.

“Agent Coulson.” Loki held his demeanor stiff in anticipation.

“It’s King Loki now.”

“Yes,” Loki replied with a slight nod. “I hoped to have words with you regarding our…encounter.”

Feeling his discomfort grow, Loki took a deep breath.

“I would…I believe it is necessary…If I could…”

Phil held up his hand. “I appreciate the attempt all the same. Your sacrifice saved the universe. All past crimes are forgiven and forgotten.”

Loki let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Agent Coulson.”

“However, I believe we can come to an understanding.”

“Proceed.”

“Weekly or biweekly updates are acceptable. Specifically, feeding and sleeping habits, first smile, first words and numerous photos, of course.”

“I see. Of course, Agent Coulson. I will see that you are well apprised of Kara’s progress.”

“I can offer guidance on a range of issues such as teething, colic and diaper rashes.”

Loki stepped closer his interest growing. “You know of such things?”

“My sister has three daughters. I helped with two of them through these bouts.”

“You must detail your experiences, Agent Coulson,” Loki insisted. “Kara’s uniqueness will likely require your involvement.”

With a smile, Phil said, “I hope to also be invited for birthdays and other important events as well.”

“Your terms and assistance are most welcome.” Loki put a finger to his chin. “Clint requested Natasha take on a new role in Kara’s life. He called her a godmother. Considering your much needed contribution as well, I believe it would be appropriate to offer you a role as Kara’s godfather. Would you accept such a title?”

“Loki, I would be honored. I think Clint would approve.”

“I am grateful, Agent Coulson.”

“Call me Phil, but I think coming from you, Phillip would sound better.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile as they shook hands. When Phil was about to turn, Loki stopped him.

“Phillip, since we are at terms, I hope it is not too presumptuous to request a personal favor.”

“What is it?”

“Clint has been enormously distressed at his brother’s refusal of his comfort while imprisoned.”

“Natasha filled me in on the situation. What can I do?”

“If you could see Mr. Barton and convince him to relent in his refusal, it would lighten the heaviness in Clint’s heart regarding his brother.”

“Barney may not want Clint to see him languish in prison for the rest of his life.”

“I had considered this motive as well. Will you make the attempt?”

“I’ll do my best. I’d rather Clint not know, Loki.”

“Yes, to offer him hope only to find more pain should his brother continue to refuse him is unacceptable. I will not allow Clint to suffer unduly.”

When Loki saw the strange smile on Phil’s face and him not saying a word, he tilted his head.

“Is there something wrong?”

“You really care about Clint.”

“Of course, Phillip. I love him greatly.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

Seeing the satisfied look on Phil’s face, Loki left him and went to Clint. Kara was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

“She requires more rest,” Loki said.

After Clint gave Kara a delicate kiss on the forehead, Loki took her from his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He eased the small form into the small cradle. Rather than go back to the gathering, Loki sat on the bed and watched her sleep. He never heard Natasha’s approach and only briefly glanced at her as she sat next to him.

No words were needed between them as they gazed peacefully at the sleeping newborn.

~*~

The return of King Loki, Clint Barton and the new Princess Kara was met with all the grandeur and celebration that Asgard could muster which was quite substantial. The presentation of Kara to the court two months later was an immense one that overwhelmed Clint.

Loki sat on the throne and Clint stood next to him with Kara in his arms as heads of state from the Nine Realms and nobles attempted to outdo one another in both praise and song. While the king accepted it with poise, Clint suffered through it for an excruciating four hours stopping long enough to change Kara’s diaper and for the remaining hour she sucked on a bottle only caring about filling her tiny stomach. Clint couldn't have more pleased when Kara let out a resounding and satisfying belch at the end.

“That’s my girl,” Clint muttered under his breath.

The three chambers assigned for gifts had bloomed to an unheard of fifteen. Advisors had spent considerable time going through each present which narrowed it down to seven chambers. Even Thor was astounded by the number. It seemed that excitement for the new princess throughout the Nine Realms bordered on a similar obsession to that of the British Royal family in Clint’s eyes.

When Clint found Loki with three-month-old Kara, they were sitting on a sofa facing the latest transmission from Earth with Phil. He sat next to them as the conversation continued.

“I have gone to the healers three times concerning this issue to no avail,” Loki explained.

“Keep it up and you’re going to turn her into a hypochondriac,” Clint said as he took the squirming baby in his arms.

“It’s a difficult issue,” Phil replied. “Diaper rash has never been easy to combat. My experience has been in the way of preventative measures.”

“Please, Phillip,” Loki implored. “I cannot allow this discomfort to continue.”

“Of course. There is a family recipe which has shown moderate success in both alleviating and prevention. I’ll give the recipe to Simmons and she’ll compound it out. The ambassador’s attaché is a friend. He’s due to return to Asgard tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Phillip. We will see you at Kara’s six month celebration.”

“I look forward to it.”

The transmission ended and Clint settled Kara onto his lap. “Tell me we’re not going to have another party with chambers full of gifts. There are still tons left to go through from the last one.”

“Of course not. This will be considerably smaller and more intimate. No more than a hundred invitations were sent.”

“Fantastic,” Clint sarcastically bit out. There had been little time as it was for the three of them as a family.

“You have my word this gathering will be shortened considerably, Clint. Thor will be taking over my duties and we will journey to my private estate, just the three of us.”

“Really?”

“We will have several days to ourselves,” Loki promised. He threaded his fingers through Clint’s hair. “Did you speak to the healers?”

“Yeah, they don’t have a clue why my heats haven’t returned either. Do you think they’re gone for good after all this?”

“Perhaps. Even as much as I treasure our nights together, I do miss our private chambers during your heats.”

“I still feel like an omega, Loki, with all the extra superpowers and everything.”

“Rest assured, Clint, should they never return it changes nothing for us.”

“It’s the same for me.”

Kara spattered drool on Clint’s hand as she bounced about. He turned her around and grinned.

“Hey, how about you try on Captain America’s costume. Your uncle Phil would love it.”

“A marvelous idea, indeed,” Loki smiled as he touched Kara’s jet black hair.

They got up and headed for the extravagant nursery fit for a princess of Asgard.

~*~

Another month passed and Clint had forgotten all about his heats. He had come to accept the fact they would never return. While Loki remained busy as ever with ruling Asgard, Clint spent most of his time with Kara seeing to her needs. A wet nurse would have been the norm, but Clint was adamant. He wouldn’t pawn Kara off no matter the wealth that surrounded them, but did accept that a nanny might be called upon from time to time.

Odin had been stunned by Clint’s refusal of a wet nurse, but it was quickly forgotten when the formidable former king was seated and given a bottle to feed Kara. No one was more stunned than Loki and Thor by Odin’s turnabout.

A week later, Clint rose early as usual. Loki had already left for his duties. He had a few hours to himself before Kara awoke which he filled by having a comfortable breakfast and a shower. Today, he was never more appreciative for the luxury. A tepid shower was a relief.

After getting Kara dressed, Clint fed her breakfast. The nanny arrived as usual and Clint grabbed Ichaival on his way out. He spent the morning training and his concentration was off. One of the arrows had actually missed its target much to everyone’s shock.

Irritated, Clint headed back to their rooms and dismissed the nanny for the day. Kara was on her back in the playpen grabbing at a mobile that Natasha had found. The rotating circus animals had her full attention.  

He was still pissed at himself. Clint sat and eyed Ichaival wondering if its power was lost to him. He got up, walked back and forth. Clint stopped at the playpen and he wiped a bit of slobber from her chin. She cooed in response and he smiled a little.

Feeling anxious, Clint resumed his pacing and feeling warm, he started to take off his shirt when he froze. Then he knew.

Clint went back to the playpen, picked up Kara and hurried out of the room. Servants were about, but they had duties to attend to. He saw Lady Sif.

“Sif! Come here, please!”

Alarmed, Sif rushed over. “What is it, Clint? Is it the child?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

He went back to his rooms and then to Kara’s nursery.

“Listen, I need to you watch Kara for a little while.” Clint put the baby in Sif’s hands.

Sif held Kara as if she were a strange object.

“Clint Barton, I know nothing of caring for a child let alone an infant. I must insist you find a more worthy caregiver.”

“I already sent the nanny home and there’s no one else.” Clint pointed to the monitor on the table. “That’s Nanny Jarvis. He’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“How long will I be required to remain?”

“Well, Loki and I will be busy for a few days, but we’ll come back in between….We’ll be back.”

“Days?”

“Don’t worry. Natasha’s coming over for dinner in about five or six hours.”

Sif watched Clint rush out and grabbing two contraptions before running off. She turned her attention back to Kara as she continued to hold her.

“I know not what to do with you.”

Kara responded with a tiny coo and spittle.

“If I may be of assistance, Lady Sif.”

“Yes, Jarvis. I will require much of it, I fear.”

“The Princess Kara responds positively to a variety of facial movements.”

“What facial movement shall I project?”

“A smile would be acceptable.”

Lady Sif, one of the fiercest warriors in the Nine Realms, broke out a beaming grin at Kara.

~*~

Carrying his iPod and the dock, Clint hurried along the corridors of the palace and when he finally reached the combination study and library where Loki conducted much of Asgard’s business, he pushed open the door and stood. Loki was already on his feet with several advisors looking on in silence. All it took was one look at Clint and that enticing familiar omega scent seemed to fill the room. Oh, how he had missed it.

“Out,” Loki ordered the advisors. “Out!”

They filed out one by one and as soon as the room was empty with the exception of Loki and Clint, alpha and omega heated desire was beginning its domination of the two. When Loki started towards him, Clint held up a hand.

“Just wait.”

Clint could make out Loki’s need in the outline of the hard cock at his clothed groin. The archer was more eager than he had ever been since the beginning of his heats. Clint put the dock down on a table, plugged in the iPod and took a moment to find the particular song he wanted, then set it on continuous.

“Clint,” Loki growled. “I will not wait.”

“Yeah, hold on. I always wanted to do this.”

The music began playing and Clint started a slow dance.

“Sit down.”

“Whatever for,” Loki protested.

As Clint sashayed his hips, he said, “You’ll see, baby.”

The sexy rock music continued and Clint moved his groin around that made Loki’s mouth nearly water as he took a chair in the corner to keep a clear view of Clint’s erotic dance.

“It’s Jeff Healey,” Clint told him. “I Think I Love You Too Much.”

“Agreed,” Loki stated his heated gaze never leaving Clint.

“It’s the song.” Clint twisted his hips and slowly pulled off his shirt.

To see the firm body moving about in such a luscious fashion was nearly Loki’s undoing. He was further enticed as Clint removed the remainder of his clothes.

“We must attend our private chambers,” Loki breathed.

“Can’t wait that long, baby.”

Clint undulated his hips and took his time bending over. Loki saw him touch his hand to the floor and do the strangest movement with his ass that he’d ever seen.

“It’s called twerking,” Clint announced. “Natasha told me about it. She said she’d kill me if she caught me doing it.”

“I must disagree with her.” Loki raised his head to get a better view of that delectable ass. “My mind has far more interesting imaginings at this moment.”

Loki just couldn’t take it anymore. He got to his feet and began stalking Clint across the room.

“Perhaps you should increase the volume on your device, Clint, so that no one shall hear you scream when I take you.”

Seeing the evil delight in Loki’s eyes and his sharp grin, Clint swallowed, backed up and fumbled for the control on the dock. There was no doubt the song was blaring out into the corridor where passing servants, advisors and the like would hear it.

Loki put Clint over his desk and much to their pleasure, the archer certainly screamed.

~*~

The heats were a welcome return for both Clint and Loki. They relished each other even more in their private chambers and when Clint’s heat passed, they resumed the normal routine of Loki ruling Asgard, Clint caring for their daughter in addition to continuing training with the Asgard warriors.

It was the middle of the night when a small cry came over the monitor. Clint raised his head, reached for the device and was about to get up when he felt Loki’s hand on his shoulder.

“I will attend her,” Loki whispered. “Sleep.”

Clint lowered his head back to the pillow and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he heard something over the monitor. It was Loki’s voice he heard, but he couldn’t make out the words. He got out of bed, crossed the room and at seeing the partially open door leading into Kara’s nursery, he peered around it.

Sitting in Frigga’s rocking chair, Loki had Kara in his arms feeding her. The demigod gently rocked back and forth. His words soon reached Clint’s ears. At hearing the story, Clint couldn’t imagine loving anyone more at that moment. He turned away and went back to bed.

Loki told his bright-eyed daughter about one very sad and angry prince who met a heroic one. Both together fought monsters, saved the kingdom and found love with each other and lived happily ever after.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got one more part of this story I want to tell. Loose ends need tied up.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been clawing at my brain since I started this series.


End file.
